jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Zari Tomaz
Zari Tomaz (codename Z''') is the younger sister of Queen Adrianna of Kahndaq. After her sister ascended to the throne, Zari was sent over to the states. She became an Intelligence Agent for the US government before becoming a Special Agent of ARGUS. She is also a member of the Legends. Background '''1981 - 1999 Zari was the youngest of her three siblings. She was a quiet, timid girl who mostly stayed to herself. Majority of her childhood was spent under the dictatorship of Asim Muhunnad, though she didn't full grasp what that meant. One of Zari's first memories was learning that both of her parents were killed by Asim. Since then, Adrianna had raised her & Zari had viewed her as a mother. Though a timid child, she was very friendly & open with her siblings. She cared deeply for them as they were all she really ever had. Zari was taught what to do with Adrianna as she didn't any harm to come her way but Amon was the opposite. Instead of conforming to the rule, he wanted to end it so he followed in their parent's footsteps. Amon became a peaceful protestor & did sit-ins at various prominent locations. Once day, Zari tried to go with him but Adrianna forbid her saying that she was too young to be near that. Zari threw a fit that day but would later realize her sister did have her best interests at heart. That day in 1995, Amon's group was selected by Asim to be made an example as to what happens when people go against his rule. Zari was then left with Adrianna as her last remaining family member. After her brother's death, Adrianna summoned Black Adam to end Asim Muhunnad's rule over Kahndaq. But before he did that, he gifted Adrianna the amulet of Isis giving her the power of the goddess whenever she spoke the magical phrase. Adam & Adrianna eventually overthrew Asim & were appointed the the new ruler of Kahndaq. Zari spent the rest of her days living in the castle with her new family until Adam & Adrianna decided to send her to the states for college. They knew Zari was intelligent girl & deserved the best schools to offer. 1999 - Present Zari went on to attend Georgetown University, graduating with a double major in computer engineering & computer science. It was during college that Zari would notice her ability to manipulate the air around her but she decided not to use them. After her bachelor's, she also got her masters as well then her PhD in computer programming. Upon graduating in May of 2009, Zari was offered a general job for the US government. After spending two years in intelligence, she became an ARGUS agent in the Science & Technology Division. Zari lived a normal life as an agent of ARGUS & mostly kept to herself as she was never good at making friends anyways. Her job required her to sometimes work with S.T.A.R. Labs as they were more advanced in the science & technology field then they were. It was there that she became friends with three engineers of other backgrounds: Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow & Ronnie Raymond. Zari began to frequently take trip to Central City in her free time to hand out with them as she didn't have that many friends in DC. When Ronnie joined the Legends, he suggested Zari should join as well so that she could be apart of a team like she wanted. With the help of Constantine, she would gain control over her powers of aerokinesis. Zari now fights the battle as a Legend & as an ARGUS agent. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Aerokinesis ** Air Blasts ** Vortex Generation ** Flight ** Deoxygenation * High Level intellect * Computer Operation * Computer Hacker * Engineering * Hand to Hand Combat * Stealth * Escapology * Multilingualism: She can speak fluent English & Arabic. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Zari enjoys playing video games, especially Mortal Kombat. * She knows how to play the violin & is very good at it. She taught herself how to play during a sedative-induced simulation. * Zari has minor claustrophobia, a fear of confined spaces. * She is an accomplished cook, particularly with her cultural dishes having learned from her older sister. * Z has a power ranking of 134, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Zari Tomaz is a character from the Arrowverse that was based on Adrianna Tomaz. Instead, they are separate characters & sisters on Earth-44. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Legends Category:ARGUS Category:Computer Operation Category:Threat Level 3